Anges ou Démons?
by Fanachou
Summary: Un monde au bord du Chaos révèle la vraie nature de l'âme. Est elle donc noire comme la damnation ou plus pure que ce que l'on suppose?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Qui sommes-nous ? Des oubliés.

Pourquoi sommes-nous encore là ? Pour reprendre ce qui nous est dû.

Qui va nous aider ? Notre mère Planète.

Suis-je là pour accomplir une destinée ?

Suis-je un jouet du Destin ?

Suis-je une marionnette empêtrée dans la trame d'une pièce que je ne maîtrise pas ?

La vie n'est que vacuité, la mort n'offre rien de plus. Mais je ne peux pardonner l'insulte, je ne peux pardonner le destin des miens. Aujourd'hui j'ouvrirai un nouvel Enfer. Et une fois que j'en aurai décidé ainsi, j'en appellerai un nouveau. Mes vœux, ma haine, craignez-les, fuyez-moi. Personne ne pourra venir à bout de ma colère !


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs de l'Eternité.

Le Village Glaçon. Depuis la disparition de l'âme de Jénova et de son bras armé Séphiroth, la Planète a pu se guérir petit à petit. Quatre siècles ont permis au petit village niché au pied des montagnes les plus nordiques du monde de connaître les joies du printemps et de l'été, joies courtes, mais appréciées par le contraste avec les neiges éternelles des précédentes générations. Mais en ces mois de fin d'année, la neige tombait drue et recouvrait les rues d'un moelleux édredon immaculé. Le long des cheminements ne s'étendaient guère plus de villages que lors de la glorieuse équipée de Clad Strife et des siens. Quatre ou cinq, tout au plus. Les habitants n'étaient qu'une centaine, formant une communauté d'alpinistes et de skieurs chevronnés, parés à accueillir les riches touristes qui venaient jusqu'ici pour dépenser leurs gils chèrement acquis par leurs entreprises ou leurs bonnes actions, en bourse cela s'entend.

Le sud du continent accueillait un héliport, un service de taxis et un port d'où partait le ferry assurant les liaisons avec le continent midgarien et ses deux mégalopoles de Junon et de Midgar. En cette période, la mer commençait à devenir mauvaise, et l'on pouvait parfois tomber sur un iceberg qui profitait de la liberté qui lui était offerte pour découvrir l'immensité océanique. Peu de trafic en cette période, les touristes étaient plutôt rares ou venaient par hélicoptère, le moyen de déplacement le plus répandu dans les classes les plus riches de la société.

L'inconnu avait débarqué au petit matin, par le ferry de Junon. Personne n'avait pu faire une vraie description de l'individu, emmitouflé dans un lourd pardessus immaculé, la capuche cachant ses traits, mesure nécessaire pour se protéger de la neige. Il s'était dirigé vers la maison de Elmer Dragenhill, un vieil alpiniste qui se contentait de louer du matériel, chèrement, mais à la mesure des risques encourus par les solitaires et de la qualité de l'équipement fourni. Ce qui aurait étonné le moindre habitant du bourg, c'était que le prétendant à l'alpinisme s'était dirigé directement vers la petite maison de briques bleues, comme les trois quarts des maisons du coin, qui abritait le commerce. Or personne n'aurait pu avoir de souvenirs de l'individu, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici, le doyen du village et sa légendaire mémoire visuelle aurait pu en mettre sa main au feu.

Elmer s'étonna de trouver un tel énergumène dans sa boutique. Le temps était vraiment mauvais et tous les alpinistes attendaient au chaud le passage de la tempête. Il tentait bien de raisonner son client, mais celui-ci s'évertuait à garder un sourire désarmant, ses dents blanchies et les yeux bleus d'un éclat particulier et frappant étaient les deux seules choses que le vendeur pouvait voir distinctement, même dans la pièce centrale, au borde de la cheminée, l'homme gardait sa capuche et son pardessus. Au bout d'un moment, le vendeur s'emporta, s'exclamant qu'il ne louerait pas ses biens pour moins de cinq fois le prix normal, étant donné qu'il était sûr de les perdre. Son interlocuteur ne broncha pas et sortit une grosse liasse de billets qu'il tendit par-dessus le comptoir. Le vieil alpiniste retraité les prit, les compta et soupira. Il alla chercher un sac à dos où il mit deux piolets, trois rouleaux de cordes, qu'il précisa renforcées avec du fil de fer pour éviter qu'elles ne cassent, même s'il ne promettait rien par ce soir, deux baudriers et les autres accessoires utiles à l'ascension du mont.

L'homme sortit avec un salut de la main et disparut sur la route qui menait vers les pics enneigés, hauteurs cachées par les nuages et la neige. Il faisait sombre malgré les onze heures du matin, la météo ayant pronostiqué la tombée de la nuit pour les alentours de dix-sept heures. Peu de temps pour que l'inconnu atteigne le mont qu'il souhaitait, se dit Elmer. Mais son locataire ne visait pas l'ascension complète d'une montagne. Il se dirigea d'instinct vers un pic, grimpant jusqu'à la mi-hauteur. Il ne fut dérangé que par un rapace charognard qui lui tournait autour avec insistance et dont il se débarrassa avec un sort de feu qui précipita la bête au sol. Il bifurqua vers l'est, avançant contre le vent qui lui projetait la neige dans les yeux et les cheveux. Il mit une heure et demie avant de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait, une grotte dont l'entrée était encore à moitié obstruée par la neige.

Il s'y engouffra et découvrit la grotte. Il se corrigea lui-même, ce ne pouvait pas être une grotte naturelle, l'excavation avait été creusée par l'homme comme le prouvait les murs parfaitement droits et le plafond conique. Le lieu était étroit, deux mètres et un peu plus au plafond, cinq de large sur dix de long, pas de quoi faire de ce lieu un site touristique, cela avait dû sceller son oubli.

Partout lézardaient des fresques qui semblaient conter l'histoire d'un peuple humanoïde, aux ailes noires dans le dos. Les dessins étaient vieillis, les couleurs, principalement du rouge, du bleu et du blanc, commençaient à ternir. Il ne s'intéressa guère plus à l'écriture, vive, cursive, qui lui faisait penser aux textes des Achémarides. Ce peuple avait dominé la région de Junon des millénaires auparavant, les légendes en faisaient même les fondateurs de la cité. Leurs textes étaient encore impossibles à traduire, une équivalence faisant défaut. Ici c'était le même style, avec un rien de plus primitif dans la forme des caractères.

Au centre de la pièce, trônait un piédestal qui supportait une coupe large, aux bords surélevés, un cratère. L'inconnu s'en rapprocha, soulevant sa capuche, révélant ses cheveux noirs comme les plumes des corbeaux et son visage aux traits fins et séducteurs. Il fouilla dans une poche de son pardessus pour en sortir une matéria inhabituelle par sa teinte orangée. Il la posa au centre du cratère, qui s'illumina de caractères inconnus, seulement révélés par la réaction qu'il venait de provoquer. Ces caractères se mirent à rougeoyer, et finir par faire apparaître une créature éthérée. La silhouette d'une très belle femme, transparente et verte, planait au-dessus du récipient. L'inconnu s'agenouilla puis prit la parole.

Sainte Mère, reprenez vos esprits par pitié, proclama-t-il.

Que pourrait-il donc y avoir de si grave , ironisa la voix. Etant la Mère de toute chose, je saurais sentir le danger voyons.

Mais vos enfants, les Humains…. Leur menace est donc si perfide que vous ne puissiez la sentir ?

Ils m'ont débarrassé de ce parasite qui a si longtemps capté mes forces. Pourquoi seraient-ils eux aussi des monstres à mes yeux ?

Ils vont vous détruire , s'emporta l'homme.

Allons, allons, tempéra la créature. Je ne peux faire intervenir mes protecteurs si tout ce que tu me dis n'est pas prouvé. Je ne sens rien, je ne vois rien, la Rivière de la Vie est sereine. Ne serais-tu pas un menteur ? J'aurai peine à le croire sachant que tu es venu dans ce lieu si isolé, si secret…

Vous savez pourtant que vous n'êtes pas la seule à pouvoir profiter des bienfaits des créatures qui vous protègent, celles qui sommeillent au sein du Cratère Nord.

Oui je le sais voyons. J'ai donné la possibilité de me protéger à quelqu'un, quand le parasite m'a frappé et que la guerre de la Vie a éclaté. Mais ce peuple est maintenant mort depuis longtemps, du moins, à ce que je te dis.

Et vous n'êtes pas censé mentir puisque vous êtes la créatrice du monde.

Exact, maintenant cesse de m'importuner !

Une simple remarque, je sais que vous pouvez mentir, sinon personne ne le pourrait. Je vais vous prouver que je peux réveiller les Gardiens. Un seul me suffira pour balayer toute cette engeance de ce monde !

Il se dirigea vers le côté droit de la pièce. La fresque y était théogonique à ce qu'il semblait. On voyait deux sphères rouges s'unir et donner naissance à la créature avec qui il venait de parler. Puis on voyait apparaître le monde. On y voyait aussi trois espèces autour desquelles volaient des fées, comme pour montrer une bénédiction de la Suprême Déesse. Il y avait un Tion, espèce un temps menacée d'extinction, mais sauvée grâce au charisme de Nanaki et à un groupe de généticiens, les humains et ces mystérieuses créatures aux ailes noires. Un peu sur la droite se trouvait un tableau des Enfers du peuple qui avait créé le lieu. Trois immenses créatures qui punissaient des monstres. L'individu sortit de son fourreau l'une de ses deux armes, un sabre assez court, et frappa plusieurs fois avec le manche sur la paroi, révélant trois petites cavités rondes, assez grandes pour recueillir des matérias.

Voilà la serrure, lança-t-il. Et voici la clé, rajouta-t-il en montrant une deuxième matéria orange. Et voici Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe, finit-il en désignant les trois créatures de fortes statures en partant de la droite

Mais ces trois trous révèlent des Gardiens bien différents de ceux que tu peux connaître par des textes des temps troubles. Je ne crains pas tes menaces futiles, un humain ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'il faut faire.

On verra cela, répliqua sèchement l'homme. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter, vous créez les choses, mais vous ne pouvez pas intervenir dans le flux de nos vies quand vous vous sentez en sûreté.

Laissant son interlocutrice le regarder faire, l'homme inséra la matéria dans la cavité centrale. Il voulait réveiller Eaque. La divinité le regarda narquoisement insérer la pierre magique dans le trou. Rien ne se produisit. L'homme ne broncha pas, ne se retourna pas. Son arme toujours au poing, il s'entailla la base de la paume, là où elle rejoignait le coude. Rangeant son épée, il utilisa les doigts de son autre main pour tracer un dessin compliqué, un enchevêtrement de pentagrammes, de cercles, de symboles cabalistiques. Cela ressemblait furieusement aux auras que provoquaient les Grands Héros quand ils invoquaient des créatures surpuissantes pour les adjuver. Un tremblement s'ensuivit et l'homme tourna son regard empli de mépris et de suffisance vers l'incarnation éthérée.

Alors ?

Impossible… Tu ne peux pas être ce que je pense. Tu ne sembles pas avoir leur marque… Au fond de toi, je ne peux voir qu'un voile obscur, celui qui baignait le monstrueux Séphiroth… mais son âme a été consumée par les Cetras et aujourd'hui il est paisible à jamais au sein de la Rivière de la Vie…. Jénova a disparu, qui peux-tu être ?

J'aime cacher mon jeu. Et mon divin protecteur m'accorde le don de cacher ma nature à la Rivière de la Vie. Qui je suis ? Un oublié, un ignoré qui veut reprendre son bien. Le Chaos va m'y aider. Ironique n'est-ce pas que vous soyez celle qui me donne involontairement le moyen de déloger votre culte ?

La créature commença à se morfondre et à crier d'une voix étrange et suraiguë des flots de paroles qu'il ne saisissait pas. Des malédictions sans doute, mais il n'en avait cure. Aujourd'hui marquerait le premier jour de sa marche triomphale vers le divin. Il en était sûr. Il sortit de la cavité, dans la nuit qui tombait, avec des chutes de neige qui s'intensifiaient. Il se dépêcha de faire demi-tour, de regagner le village. Selon toute certitude, un « ami » devait l'attendre à l'héliport et il était pressé de quitter ce lieu discrètement. Si tout ce passait bien on le croirait mort, ce qui semblait certain s'il avait tenté d'atteindre le sommet.

Il se débarrassa du sac à dos dans un recoin, près d'une faille. Il l'avait sciemment éventré en plusieurs points afin de faire croire à une chute mortelle pour lui-même. Il s'enroula ensuite le plus possible dans son pardessus, cachant au maximum son visage en sortant une écharpe blanche et en remettant sa capuche dans la position qu'elle avait à son arrivée. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, écho lointain d'une immense chute de pierre. Cela réveilla les villageois qui se précipitèrent vers l'est du village. Ils y virent une immense créature, masquée par la nuit, les nuages et la neige, s'avancer dans les eaux froides de l'Océan. Nul ne savait ce que cela pouvait signifier et s'ils n'avaient pas été si nombreux, ils auraient eu tendance à croire à une hallucination plus ou moins collective. Les bruits suivants furent beaucoup moins appréciés. Des milliers de rugissements, de glapissements, de cris animaux. Associés au choc qu'ils venaient d'entendre, la plupart comprirent que l'immense créature venait de faire sauter une partie de la paroi du cratère nord, bouchée depuis longtemps pour empêcher les monstres qui vivaient en son sein d'être tenté de sortir. Or là, la chute de tant de roches avait créé un moyen de sortir et ces bêtes féroces qui luttaient entre elles depuis toutes ces années se retrouvaient à l'air libre, avec la possibilité de dévorer la faune locale. Le problème c'est que dans la faune locale, se trouvait le village.

Elmer se rua vers la mairie, le maire lui ayant donné les clés alors qu'il était comme figé par la menace naissante. L'ancien alpiniste se rua vers le deuxième étage, au milieu du couloir et de l'escalier assombri. Il ouvrit à la volée la première porte sur la droite. Il rentra dans une petite pièce, de quatre mètres sur quatre, meublée d'une table en bois et d'une chaise du même matériau. Là-dessus trônait un gros poste de radio, en permanence relié au centre de secours du continent de Midgar, le plus proche endroit où ils pourraient trouver de l'aide, vu que d'habitude, lors des catastrophes importantes en montagnes, des escouades supplétives de secouristes leur étaient envoyées. Le loueur l'alluma, attendit deux minutes qu'une voix ensommeillée daigne lui répondre, deux minutes qui lui parurent une éternité. Il alerta alors l'homme des dangers qui menaçaient sa communauté et il eut logiquement du mal à être cru. Quand il le fut, l'homme à l'autre bout de l'appareil relaya en direct le message à une base de l'armée qui assura l'envoi d'un jet de Junon pour survoler la zone et définir les troupes à envoyer, surtout leur nombre et leur type.

Elmer sortit tout tremblotant, mais un peu rassuré par le message. Pour preuve de leur bonne foi, les autorités militaires avaient assuré que l'avion de reconnaissance passerait au-dessus du village avant de foncer vers la Cratère Nord. De toute façon, les monstres les plus rapides ne mettraient pas moins d'un jour ou deux pour arriver, laissant le temps du déploiement des soldats nécessaires pour les repousser. Il était encore pris dans ses pensées quand il crut voir de la neige se mouvoir devant lui. Il regarda fixement la zone près de la bordure ouest de la ville, près du transformateur électrique qui assurait le chauffage et la lumière au village. Il revit bouger et distingua la silhouette de son client. Il voulut courir vers lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

L'inconnu le vit arriver et, une fois à portée, lui plaqua la main contre la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et le coinça contre un mur. Il sortit son sabre.

Ainsi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fouiner. Mais tu ne feras pas échouer mon plan, tu vas mourir avant tes comparses, avant le reste de ta sale engeance, lança haineusement l'homme.

Avant de laisser sa proie tenter quoi que ce soit, il frappa plusieurs fois Elmer, le laissant tomber au sol en le sentant défaillir. La neige se teinta de rouge, mais il fallut que quelques minutes pour que les flocons ne fassent disparaître cela et qu'ils ne commencent à camoufler le cadavre. L'inconnu se rua vers l'héliport qu'il atteignit après dix bonnes minutes de marche. La silhouette noire et trapue de son véhicule était là. Un homme, vêtu du même type de pardessus que lui, en sortit et le héla.

Tu as traîné Boss.

Ouais je sais. Un gêneur, ils retrouveront son cadavre dans quelques heures, nous on sera loin et ils ne me soupçonneront pas. Ils vont se déchirer, ajouta-t-il avec un rire sinistre.

On décolle vite fait et on pique vers la Costa del Sol, annonça le pilote. Un avion de l'armée est en route, il vient de Junon, je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous repère.

Les hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la carlingue, claquèrent les portes, laissant derrière eux le village éveillé. Ils n'avaient même pas à s'inquiéter de savoir si on les avait repérés, le gérant de l'héliport vivait au village et se tenait au même moment au milieu des visages inquiets des habitants. Ils furent soulagés de voir une silhouette dans le ciel, celle de l'avion promis qui se dirigeait vers le Cratère Nord et qui commençait son rapport, malgré sa visibilité réduite à une centaine de mètres tout au plus. Ceci dit, le rapport allait être incomplet, ni l'hélicoptère, ni la mystérieuse créature géante n'avaient été détectés.


	3. Chapitre II

Chapitre II : les marques de la colère.

Si l'avion n'avait pas pu voir l'immense créature qui dessinait sa silhouette au-dessus de l'océan qui séparait les deux continents, la plupart des poissons et autres créatures marines fuyait le dernier arrivant dans leur habitat. Depuis Emeraude, rien de plus monstrueux n'avait été croisé, si ce n'était en de rares occasions des immenses structures métalliques qui faisaient un bruit épouvantable quand on les rencontrait.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Une taille semblable à ses sœurs depuis longtemps, et pour le bonheur des humains, disparues. L'eau ruisselait sur un corps long, massif, couvert d'écailles unies en un assemblage crénelé et couvert de cals. Le tout prenait une teinte noire, avec des inserts blancs en quelques endroits, comme pour marquer sa présence au sein de la nuit noire.

Sa gueule dragonesque était munie de fortes dents aiguisées et prêtes à frapper. Son regard à la couleur pourpre cherchait déjà à distinguer le continent où ses premières attaques allaient avoir lieu. Baigné dans la Rivière de la Vie, Eaque avait connaissance de tous les points de convergence de ce que les vils humains appelaient le Mako, l'essence constitutive de toute vie. Il sentait bien devant lui diverses structures côtières, mais toutes étaient vides. Quelques dizaines de kilomètres plus au centre des terres, un immense gisement humain était clairement établi, un vrai régal pour la Rivière de la Vie en perspective. Il atteignit le rivage où il étendit toute sa taille. Ses longs bras, un rien reptiliens, se balancèrent régulièrement le long de son torse tandis que ses jambes massives, presque celles qui auraient pu équiper un robot de dessin animé, si ce n'était le tissu écailleux qui servait de peau, lui permettait d'avancer à un rythme assez rapide.

Un peu plus loin au Sud, la ville de Midgar dormait paisiblement. Un arrêté municipal avait réduit l'expansion de la cité à son enceinte bâtie quelques siècles plus tôt, au temps de la splendeur de la Shinra. Toutefois, les aménagements avaient été nombreux depuis l'arrêt de la compagnie, ruinée par la fin de l'exploitation du Mako. Certes les deux étages coexistaient toujours, mais d'immenses puits de lumière avaient été percés dans l'épais manteau d'acier qui soutenait les secteurs supérieurs. Les réacteurs avaient été remplacés par divers panneaux solaires, une fois que le smog fut suffisamment dissipé pour permettre la capture des rayons que dardait l'astre du jour. Les jours d'été, cela entourait la cité d'une aura lumineuse, le reflet de la lumière sur les cellules photoélectriques.

La partie supérieure de la ville possédait encore certaines marques des beaux jours de la Shinra. L'immense canon trônait toujours, immense tube rouillé, privé désormais d'utilité quelconque puisque privé de munitions. Le vieux building, qui avait pendant longtemps porté les marques de l'attaque de l'une des sœurs d'Eaque, était toujours aussi inaccessible. Le bruit courait qu'il abritait diverses expériences génétiques qui survivaient, se reproduisaient, vivaient en fait. La milice locale, puissante, héritage de la guerre des Consortiums, veillait au grain, personne ne pouvait sortir, personne ne pouvait espérer découvrir les secrets de l'immeuble, désormais surnommé le petit musée des horreurs. L'armée de la cité avait d'ailleurs parsemée la muraille d'armes lourdes, mesure vue comme futile par une population qui ne se pensait plus que jamais à l'abri de toute menace.

Sur la partie Nord du mur d'enceinte, plusieurs échauguettes avaient été montées, facilitant le travail des équipes de veilleurs, en fait chacune de ces petites casemates, très confortables pour le travail qu'il s'y faisait, accueillait deux veilleurs. Ces derniers trouvaient là des sièges moelleux, histoire d'être assis sans gêne pour leurs longues nuits d'observation, des frigidaires remplis par les soins de la mairie. Le salaire était bon, le travail avait une cadence peu pénible, seuls les horaires des veilleurs de nuit les gênaient pour avoir une vie de famille poussée. En bref, chacun taisait son impression d'inutilité vis-à-vis d'une surveillance qui leur semblait aussi vaine que futile.

C'était le cas de Graham. Solide gaillard d'une trentaine d'années, son passé de mercenaire lui avait permis de décrocher ce poste lors de son arrivée dans la mégalopole, une fois que sa famille naissante lui avait fait comprendre que la situation exigeait de lui qu'il trouve un poste beaucoup moins exposé que celui qu'il occupait, s'occupant de chasser les monstres qui gênait des autochtones. Son visage carré, musclé, avec quelques rides autour des yeux, s'était illuminé quand on lui avait annoncé que sa candidature était retenue. Aujourd'hui, ses yeux noirs étaient désabusés, face à un travail aussi terne que ses cheveux bruns. Il avait tu ses cris de dépit, lui restait un homme d'action malgré tout, le contraire du vieil homme, voûté, les cheveux gris, peu robuste, qui lui servait de coéquipier dans les tours de veille.

Depuis deux jours, il était de service de nuit, ce qui l'empêchait de voir sa petite Tomoé dans la journée. Son moral s'en ressentait, sa femme, Kaoru, et sa fille lui manquaient. Il regrettait son engagement il y a un an, mais savait parfaitement que son goût de l'action était désapprouvé par sa femme, soucieuse de ne pas toucher une rente qui marquerait la mort de son époux. Il ballait d'ennui, son compère était parti dans l'autre partie de la petite construction afin de dormir un peu. De toute façon, pour ce que cela servait de veiller… Il suffisait de se partager les heures de sommeil, afin que les vérifications radios soient faites.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit un bruit sourd, une sorte de ronflement continu. Il sourit, pensant que c'était le vieux Marc qui dormait ainsi. Il ne dit rien, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se décida à aller secouer son voisin qui devenait un peu trop bruyant à son goût. Il eut une mimique de stupeur en rencontrant sur le pas de la porte. Chacun avait pensé que c'était l'autre qui somnolait ainsi. Les deux se précipitèrent sur leurs jumelles pour scruter l'extérieur. Pendant un long moment, rien ne put être visible. Puis des taches blanches apparurent à l'horizon. Graham régla le grossissement pour découvrir l'immense créature qui s'avançait vers la ville.

Sans attendre plus, il se rua sur l'émetteur qui relayait les alarmes au centre de la garnison. Son annonce fut accueillie par un éclat de rire du planton qui les envoya promener. Après plusieurs nouvelles tentatives, cela exaspéra l'opérateur radio qui demanda à un gradé quelconque d'aller calmer les deux fous qui hurlaient au monstre. Ce fut un lieutenant insomniaque qui en fut chargé. Il arriva à la casemate une dizaine de minutes après la première alerte. Il consulta sa montre qui indiquait quatre heures du matin. Il soupira, se demandant ce qu'avaient absorbé les deux ahuris qui l'obligeaient à quitter son ordinateur et la partie où il était entrain de terrasser une civilisation utaïte, ses robots armés de lasers surpassant largement les samouraïs et les ninjas envoyés par l'autre civilisation, gérée par une intelligence artificielle qui semblait désastreuse. Une fois entré, alors qu'il allait leur passer un savon dont il avait le secret, il fut tiré par les manches vers les jumelles de veille. Il ne put que voir la créature qui s'approchait peu à peu, encore très loin.

Il resta près de cinq minutes, le temps de voir que la créature avançait à près de un kilomètre par minutes. Ce qui d'après ses calculs la mettrait à portée de tir général dans une vingtaine de minutes. Sans perdre de temps, il sortit un mobile de sa veste, composa un numéro en vitesse et fit son rapport. Son interlocuteur incrédule, eut du mal à digérer les informations. Il maudit le fait que le maire fût parti à Mideel, en raison d'une négociation économique. Cinq minutes plus tard, une sirène lugubre retentit dans l'air calme de la cité, extrayant violemment les habitants de leur sommeil paisible.

Les gens regardaient éberlués les combattants se rendre à leur poste. Rien ne les avait prédisposé à connaître de nouveau les affres de la peur qui avait baigné la ville, deux fois assiégée longuement durant la guerre des Consortiums. Rien que de penser à ce que pouvait dire les livres sur le sujet, pas mal d'autochtones eurent des coulées de sueur froide dans le dos. Les rumeurs parlaient d'une créature gigantesque, peut-être une Arme, chose qui ne fut pas pris au sérieux par les gens, le temps de la Grande Catastrophe avait vu l'anéantissement de quatre Armes par les Héros, aucune libérée par la planète n'avait subsisté. Quelle valeur pouvaient-ils donc donner à cette rumeur ?

Sur le toit du petit musée des horreurs, un puissant projecteur fut allumé dans la direction de la menace. Cela tétanisa encore plus les habitants, qui ne pouvaient pas voir au-dessus des enceintes et qui avaient appris que l'évacuation n'était plus envisageable. La panique gagna une partie de la foule qui partit se murer dans leurs demeures respectives. Les soldats en position virent bientôt Eaque s'approcher et le sourd ronflement pris sa signification, c'était le bruit des bras qui frottaient contre le sol.

Eaque sentait que la ville s'agitait. Un instant, il s'arrêta, ébloui par le gigantesque projecteur. Quand son regard se fût habitué à l'éclatante lumière qui jurait avec une nuit rendue plus sombre par les lourds nuages, il aperçut que des milliers de fourmis s'agitaient là-bas dans la cité ronde. En fait, en se rapprochant, il se dit que ce n'était finalement pas des fourmis, mais bien des humains, parés à en découdre. Il aurait pu, il aurait ri de cette situation où lui, le plus fort guerrier forgé dans les profondeurs du Temps, se retrouvait en situation d'être attaqué par de misérables avortons sûrs d'eux. Il décida de les laisser jouer, de les laisser attaquer. De toute façon, son secret lui permettrait de ne rien avoir au sortir de cette bataille.

Il s'approcha le plus possible, agrémentant le tout de quelques rugissements surpuissants, histoire de les pousser à attaquer. Ce qui fut fait, les batteries de canons de la ville se mettant en marche, lançant leurs projectiles vers la menace géante. L'explosion projeta quelques morceaux plus ou moins grands d'écailles dans toutes les directions et souleva un nuage vert, très odorant, les restes des zones touchées qui brûlaient. Il y eut une clameur de joie entre les créneaux, les humains se pensaient efficaces, clameur vite effacée dans un silence pesant. Eaque ne semblait pas atteinte du tout, bien au contraire, son tissu épidermique n'avait pas une marque.

Ce fut au tour d'Eaque de montrer sa puissance. Sous les obus, les missiles, les roquettes, il commença à faire pleuvoir ses sorts sur les portes de la cités, les bloquant sous les décombres des immeubles avoisinants qu'il fit exploser par des sorts de terre ou de feu. La milice cherchait bien à répliquer efficacement, mais fut considérablement gênée par la panique qui gagnait la populace. Les myriades de fuyards bloquaient les routes d'accès à la zone où se trouvait Eaque, quand on y parvenait enfin, il avait bougé vers les autres portes et il fallait refaire tout ce cirque.

Une fois cette partie de son œuvre achevée, le soliste se mit à jouer sa symphonie meurtrière, lançant pêle-mêle des sorts élémentaux, feu, glace et foudre ayant sa prédilection. Ainsi, alors que sur les remparts, on se battait avec énergie, l'enfer gagnait tous les quartiers, le bas de la ville subissait aussi des attaques violentes qui s'engouffraient dans les puits de lumière. Cette partie de son jeu accomplie, Eaque se mit à penser qu'il prenait trop de temps pour raser cette colonie de microbes. Il aperçut l'un des piliers, allongea son bras et l'arracha. Il regarda, avec un brin de satisfaction perverse dans son regard, tout l'ensemble se détacher et le secteur entier s'effondrer sur son jumeau inférieur. Il sentit qu'il n'y avait plus de survivants ici et s'attaqua à une autre partie de la cité. Plusieurs fois il répéta l'opération et plusieurs fois, les grincements du métal qui se tordait montraient la réussite de l'acte. Il se satisfaisait de cette besogne rapide et peu coûteuse en énergie. Si toutes les cités étaient ainsi, sa tâche serait accomplie en une dizaine de jours, ce qui laissait espérer un repos bien mérité assez rapide. Il était plongé dans ses considérations d'avenir quand une salve de cartouches manqua de lui crever un œil, lui faisant regretter sa suffisance. Il chercha son ennemi…

Graham regardait le désastre s'étendre sous ses pieds. La plupart de ses camarades gisaient sûrement dans un coin de la ville, des remparts, ou sous une masse de décombres. Il pleurait la perte de la ville, de ce secteur numéro cinq qui avait abrité sa femme et sa fille. Il avait compris qu'il ne se faisait que des faux espoirs en voyant le gigantesque agresseur dédaigner poursuivre son attaque sur le secteur. Le monstre devait savoir qu'il n'y avait plus aucune personne vivante sous les décombres. Les larmes coulaient naturellement sur ses joues, il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de ruisseler, de toute façon il ne le cherchait pas. Il courut hors de sa casemate, laissant son camarade qui avait une longue tache liquide sur son pantalon ainsi que son lance roquettes qui s'était révélé peu efficace. Il courut le long de la muraille, le chemin de ronde possédant lui aussi son lot de morts.

Le dernier îlot d'humains en état de combattre était assez loin. Graham put se faire une idée de la dévastation de la cité, se demandant si elle pourrait être reconstruite un jour à l'identique. Enfin elle l'avait bien été en à peine un an et demi après la Grande Catastrophe… Seul le pilier central résistait encore, soutenant le building Shinra. On sentait une immense pression contre ses vitres, de nombreuses silhouettes semblaient vouloir en sortir et le veilleur se demanda pourquoi cela n'avait pas été le cas. Si les monstres étaient toujours enfermés, c'est que les gardes étaient toujours à leurs postes. Contre un tel ennemi, il aurait fallu laissé tout le monde se battre, histoire d'avoir une chance face à ce qui devait être une Arme. Graham avait suivi les cours, la période de la Grande Catastrophe était sa partie préférée avec son côté épique et ses héros, dont Nanaki, le patriarche Tion qu'il avait pu rencontrer une fois au Canyon Cosmos, là où il avait rencontré sa femme… Tous ces souvenirs qui affluaient ne le rendaient que plus hargneux, plus déterminé à faire chuter le monstre qui menaçait le monde si ordonné qui avait été le sien. L'Arme allait payer cher sa forfaiture.

Il finit par mettre la main sur quelque chose d'utile, une mitrailleuse lourde. Améliorée, munie d'un chargeur à munitions explosives, elle était réservée à une équipe spéciale même si un seul homme appuyant sur la gâchette suffisait à son utilisation. Il chercha l'équipe qu'il découvrit désarticulée en contrebas. Cela expliquait les traînées noires sur le sol, résidu sans doute d'un sort de feu. Il prit place sur le fauteuil du tireur, ramena l'arme pour viser son ennemi. Il prit la décision de viser, la tête, le torse ayant fortement résisté à tous les projectiles qu'il avait encaissé. Il vit la traînée lumineuse de son attaque s'élancer vers l'œil gauche du monstre, le faire frémir. Il comprit que tout était vain, contre une telle force, un seul homme ne pourrait rien. Il vit le bras se lever et commencer sa descente vers lui. Au moins il ne souffrirait pas et ne serait pas trop longtemps séparé de ses deux amours…

Eaque n'avait pas tergiversé longuement avec l'insecte qui l'avait défié. Il n'avait pas que cela à faire et son adversaire, même s'il avait du courage et du cran. Il finit sa besogne tranquillement, peu dérangé par un quelconque obstacle. La seule chose qui l'intriguait encore était cette structure centrale qui débordait, selon ce qu'il pouvait sentir, de créatures non humaines, ou plutôt pas tout à fait humaines. Il ne prit toutefois pas le temps de la pitié, ses objectifs étaient clairs, mettre à mort l'espèce humaine, tant pis pour ces métis, eux aussi avaient du sang humain. Il émit plusieurs sorts de feu pour calciner la dernière parcelle intacte de la ville, avant de partir dans le matin débutant.


	4. Chapitre III

Chapitre 3 : Un mauvais jour se lève…

Il ne fallut pas énormément de temps pour que les instances dirigeantes de la planète ne fussent au courant de la tragédie midgarienne. En fait, moins d'une heure après le départ d'Eaque, un hélicoptère survolait la ville et sa caméra embarquée filmait les dégâts survenus dans la cité martyrisée. Une fois l'ampleur du désastre réalisé, le Conseil de Défense instaura une censure stricte, bloquant toute circulation d'informations, d'images et de journalistes.

Le Conseil de Défense. Une institution vieille de deux siècles environ. A cette époque, diverses compagnies monopolistiques voulaient prendre le pouvoir, à l'image de ce qu'avait fait la Shinra en son temps. Et comme cette dernière, ce fut par les armes que la tentative eut lieu. Entre terrorisme et combats plus codifiés, le chaos était total. Aucun moyen de venir à bout de ce conflit n'existait en raison de l'indépendance de chaque région du monde, soumise à sa mégalopole. Sous l'égide de Junon, une instance fédérale fut instaurée, réunissant au départ Midgar, Junon, le Fort Condor, devenu une communauté de mercenaires, et Mideel. Au fur et à mesure que les combats semblaient cesser, d'autres villes se rallièrent à ce système, Corel et le Gold Saucer en premier lieu, la Costa del Sol ensuite, la confédération du Village Fusée et de Nibelheim et pour finir Utaï. Personne n'avait demandé l'adhésion du Canyon Cosmos, pourtant membre du premier jour, car la présence de Nanaki à la tête du village avait maintenu le système communautaire à mi–chemin entre le scientisme et l'écologie et débouté toute tentative d'implantation d'entreprises dans la cité. Ainsi la présence avait étonné, car la ville était exempte de toute violence, mais l'avis de l'avisé Tion était toujours très apprécié.

Une fois les cités inscrites dans la fédération, les consortiums comprirent que leur temps de gloire était en péril. Les combats reprirent, mais cette fois entre les consortiums et la fédération qui créa le Conseil de Défense pour organiser l'Armée de l'Alliance, créée avec le volontariat et la conscription. La guerre resta indécise, la victoire ne voulant pas choisir son camp, jusqu'à qu'une série d'assassinats inattendus et successifs vint décapiter l'élan des armées des compagnies commerciales. Ces dernières subirent une série d'échecs cuisants, les nouveaux chefs de guerre ne valant pas ceux qui avaient été les victimes de sicaires. Le traité de paix fut lourd pour les vaincus : le monopole fut aboli, les compagnies démantelées et leurs milices intégrées dans l'Armée de l'Alliance.

La crise actuelle dépassait les précédentes par le ravage entier d'une ville. Certes, Utaï avait souvent essayé de faire sécession, arguant de la disparition de véritable menace, mais la force avait toujours ramenée la cité dans le giron de la Fédération, ou plutôt du Conseil de Défense, la véritable tête de l'organisme. Elle avait pris des mesures radicales, comme l'éloignement des Kisaragi du pouvoir local, mesure mal digérée par une bonne partie de la population qui se voyait privée de l'aura des descendants d'une des membres des Grands Héros, alors que chaque ville avait privilégiée sa filiation avec quelqu'un de ce groupe mythique. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation avait terni l'ambiance plutôt détendue de ces derniers jours, la neige qui commençait à blanchir certains coins du monde montrait que la fin d'année approchait, les vacances aussi.

Dix hommes étaient réunis dans le building gigantesque qui abritait la Fédération. Entièrement vitré, il dominait une ville qui ne semblait pas changer, si ce n'était un accroissement de taille, ceignant désormais la petite anse naturelle un peu au sud, là où avait été reconstruit le port de la cité. L'immeuble comptait une quarantaine d'étages, le dernier accueillant en son sein une immense salle de réunion, entourée pour une moitié de la baie vitrée qui servait de façade, pour l'autre de boiseries teintes en bleu. La moquette était de la même couleur, avec en son centre une immense table d'ébène ronde, son centre évidé révélait le symbole de la Fédération, une mappemonde blanche et ronde, recouverte de quatre mains qui se réunissaient en signe d'union. Les mains avaient quatre couleurs différentes, blanc, noir, rouge et jaune.

Les dix hommes étaient blêmes, enfouis sous les rapports, les cafetières et les tasses qui allaient avec. Depuis la chute d'un pan du cratère Nord, les problèmes s'accumulaient. Le village Glaçon était en alerte, une horde de monstres allait leur tomber dessus sous peu et maintenant un ennemi inconnu surgissait et ravageait l'un des plus populeuses villes du monde. Ils devaient étendre leurs forces sur deux fronts, tout en sachant qu'ils auraient du mal à les tenir, malgré les mercenaires qui affluaient au nord. En plus, les nouvelles sur le continent de Midgar n'étaient pas bonnes. Deux escadrilles de chasseurs de la toute dernière génération avaient décollé une fois la destruction de Midgar connue. Aucun avion n'avait pu revenir, tous avaient disparu, un seul avait fait état de la présence d'un monstre gigantesque, classée dans la catégorie Arme d'après le scanner de bord. Peu après un crépitement continu avait signifié que l'appareil avait lui aussi été victime de l'ennemi.

Tous savaient que la ville de Kalm risquait d'être la prochaine cible, des troupes avaient été déployées, mais personne ne savait si cela servirait tant la milice de la dernière ville martyrisée semblait avoir été inefficace. En plus des rapports sur des destructions des villages intermédiaires tombaient au fur et à mesure du temps. Eux ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire. Le président de l'assemblée, le maire de Junon était désemparé, certes la solution de force était prônée par les maires de Kalm, Midgar, Mideel, les deux villes étant étroitement liées économiquement, et Utaï, mais il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas meilleur compte à tenter d'établir le contact. Le représentant de Nanaki, un humain d'une cinquantaine d'années de belle prestance pour son âge, avec des muscles qui saillaient encore sous ses vêtements et un charisme certain, les cheveux blancs, les yeux verts, engoncé dans son costume noir, prônait la théorie d'une tentative du dialogue. Scientifique réputé, il était conscient que son avis ne serait pas franchement le bienvenu, mais estimait utile de le faire connaître. Comme prévu le maire de Midgar invectiva violemment Albérich Zandov, qui continua d'afficher son sourire poli. Dennis Hulenna, le maire de Junon regarda en soupira Albert Domino, son condisciple de la ville martyre. Il savait que ces belles idées allaient être balayées par cet homme qui prétendait venir d'une lignée de maires compétents depuis fort longtemps, son lointain ancêtre ayant, selon ses dires, favorisé la résistance à la Shinra. Les rapports officiels étaient clairs, l'ancien maire Domino n'avait été qu'un pion grassement payé, qui offrait son silence et sa caution en échange de « primes » supplémentaires, rien de bien héroïque… Autour de la table, tous approuvaient la conduite de Domino, à commencer par Hidetada Yamato et Michel De Laurentis, les édiles respectifs d'Utaï et de Mideel. Ainsi la violence allait prendre le pas, Hulenna espérait seulement que cela se révélerait payant, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de l'humanité.

Il demanda une interruption de séance qui permit aux officiers de transmissions de passer les directives à ceux qui étaient concernés. Kalm allait être chèrement défendue, le Village Glaçon avait reçu le renfort d'un groupe qui s'était illustré il y avait une vingtaine d'années, un peu moins peut-être, la mémoire de Hulenna commençait à lui jouer des tours, lors de la traque de fugitifs qui ne devaient pas être révélés, et dans la répression d'une tentative de putsch menée par les troupes fédérales basées à Utaï. Il avait toujours soupçonné Yamato de l'avoir favorisé, mais rien n'avait jamais pu le prouver. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers le distributeur de nourriture. Dedans, divers sandwichs attendaient le passant, plus ou moins attirants selon les goûts du client. Lui opta pour une garniture composée de crudités et d'une tranche de poulet rôti. Il savait que ce n'était pas fameux, mais l'heure était avancée et la salle de restauration du bâtiment devait être pleine à craquer. Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'offrir un vrai repas avant la reprise de la session. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les toilettes de l'étage, se rafraîchir son visage lui semblait primordial. Il se regarda dans la glace. Les cheveux noirs qu'il avait à son entrée en fonction il y avait bientôt vingt-cinq ans avaient cédé du terrain au gris. Les rides marquaient de plus en plus son visage, renforçant d'une part l'attirance que tout le monde avait vers son regard bleu, mais aussi la fatigue et le teint terne que lui montrait le verre dépoli. Il soupira, s'essuya le visage pour découvrir un de ses compagnons du Conseil, celui avec la cicatrice sur le front, le docteur Zandov. Il se retourna pour engager la conversation.

Désolé que votre tentative pacifique n'ait pas marché… Je la soutenais, mais force reste à la majorité, soupira le maire de Junon.

Tant pis, on n'a plus qu'à espérer que la force marche, maugréa Albérich.

J'imagine que vous avez d'autres questions, plus sensibles… Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas rejoint ici, ironisa Dennis.

Vous avez raison, répliqua le Cosmoïte avec un large sourire. J'ai lu la liste des mercenaires impliqués dans la défense du Village Glaçon. Et j'aurai voulu savoir pourquoi ce groupe a été choisi, demanda calmement l'homme en montrant un nom sur une liste.

Je n'ai pas à vous le dire, éluda son interlocuteur.

Une source m'a affirmé que vous aviez été tout aussi peu regardant sur leur nature lors de l'éradication des rebelles à Utaï, il y a quatorze ans.

Cette affaire est sensée être secrète, s'exclama Hulenna. Personne ne doit être au courant… Qui est votre source ?

Vous ne voulez pas parler, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me mettre à table, lâcha Zandov.

Bien, en fait on manque d'hommes aguerris. Les autres fanfaronnent sans doute devant vous qui nous avez rejoint il y a deux mois, mais la situation de l'armée est critique. Les généraux ont obtenu des primes supplémentaires pour taire leur volonté d'indépendance, les soldats sont inutiles…

Une situation explosive ?

Et un chantage en plus. Le groupe que vous me montrez, il voulait absolument s'en mêler, sous peine de prendre la tête d'une révolte…

Pas le choix ? Je comprends mieux, songea Zandov.

Au fait, comment va votre fils ?

Bien, il a maintenant vingt-quatre ans. Il finira ses études l'an prochain, à l'université de Corel.

J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été blessé, hasarda le maire de Junon.

Oui, c'est de famille, sourit Albérich. Il gardera une cicatrice sur la joue en souvenir de la rencontre avec un solitaire Tion. Ce dernier a plutôt été gentil, il n'a utilisé qu'une seule griffe…

Comment s'en est-il sorti ?

Grâce à Nanaki. C'est le chef incontesté de cette espèce, donc il a assez d'ascendant pour prendre le dessus sur un solitaire. Le fauve est reparti dans les bois, on ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu, mais je ne crois pas que Max voudrait le savoir !

Les deux hommes rirent un peu. Cela soulagea Dennis qui appréhendait la suite des évènements. Si Kalm tombait… Il n'osait penser à cette éventualité. Ce serait une telle catastrophe… Une cité populeuse où il avait fait ses études. En fermant les yeux, il revoyait l'immense suite régulière de petites maisons qui s'alignaient le long des pavés bleus, une spécificité de la région. Jamais plus de deux étages, des toits d'ardoises claires, des façades blanchies à la chaux. Le caractère traditionnel avait été maintenu par un décret d'urbanisme. Il savait que les deux millions d'habitants se croyaient en sécurité, il espérait que cela serait toujours le cas dans quelques heures. Déjà que le Conseil allait être ébranlé tant le scandale de la destruction de Midgar allait être monté en épingle. L'armée allait en prendre pour son grade, renforçant sans doute ses envies de voler de ses propres ailes. Au final, si l'Arme n'était pas rapidement mise hors de combat, il y allait sûrement avoir une dissolution du Conseil pour de nouvelles élections. Ce qui ajouterait à la confusion. Bref en cas de défaite à Kalm, le chaos gagnerait lentement la fédération, menacée par une Utaï toujours aussi sécessionniste et des entreprises qui prenaient de nouveau de l'importance.

Il rentra tendu dans la salle, où il découvrit que les autres membres regardaient d'un air goguenard le professeur Zandov. Domino prit la parole avec arrogance :

Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi, commença-t-il. Nous demandons au représentant du Canyon Cosmos, le docteur Zandov, de se démettre devant nous de ses fonctions, en raison de son avis inacceptable. Vous devriez être mis en asile pour dire de telles choses.

J'ai pris note de votre avertissement, lança calmement Albérich. Seulement je vous rappelle que la première fois où j'ai siégé parmi vous, vous m'avez fait comprendre que vous ne considériez toujours pas le Canyon Cosmos comme une entité de votre fédération, que je n'avais donc aucun pouvoir de décision parmi vous.

Exact, reprit narquoisement Domino, vous allez vous en plaindre ?

Non, simplement vous dire que si vous considériez le Canyon comme une province parallèle, avec un droit de regard sur vos affaires, sans plus, cela est donc réciproque. Votre avis à mon sujet ne vaut rien, vous ne pouvez qu'émettre une plainte à Nanaki et c'est tout.

Autour de la table, beaucoup de murmures vinrent troubler le calme tendu qui régnait jusque là. Hulenna ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son équivalent midgarien venait de subir une contradiction certaine, lui qui était un fervent opposant d'une quelconque influence de Nanaki sur le Conseil. Il arrêta les débats quand un officier, le visage blanc dans son uniforme bleu, amena une vidéo. Il mit le disque dans le lecteur, provoquant l'apparition d'un écran sorti du sol et la fermeture des rideaux bleus qui bloquèrent la lumière du soleil.

Les gorges se serrèrent quand ils virent ce qu'était Kalm. La vidéo n'avait pas une heure et ne laissait aucun doute. Un vaste anneau noir, empli de décombres, de cadavres calcinés, de débris d'armements lourds. Voilà le bilan de l'attaque de Kalm. Puis l'image devint verte, ils comprirent que c'était le scanner de bord qui avait été enclenché pour traquer la trace d'hypothétiques survivants. Rien. L'infrarouge donna le même résultat. Hulenna baissa la tête entre ses mains, la situation était intenable, catastrophique. Le soldat, toujours là, fut sommé de dire d'où venait la vidéo. Il expliqua qu'en absence de réponse de la ville, il y avait eu l'ordre de survol par un hélicoptère. Il était arrivé dix minutes plus tôt. En intégrant le temps de voyage, la vidéo avait moins de deux heures… Le radar n'avait rien détecté, si ce n'était une immense masse à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. L'officier se fit tancer de ne pas avoir donné l'ordre de vérifier, mais il répliqua que les coordonnées correspondaient à une autre cité, que le pilote n'y avait pas pensé, ce qui arracha un soupir de désarroi à Dennis.

Il savait que son poste était désormais perdu, mais s'en fichait éperdument. Ce qu'il voulait c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il décida de mettre le Conseil en liaison vidéo directe avec la Village Glaçon. Pour l'instant, rien n'était à signaler. Une masse noire au nord, qui se mouvait régulièrement montrait que la horde monstrueuse allait bientôt déboucher sur le village. Zandov fit remarquer une sorte de cassure qui se faisait à l'arrière du groupe animal. Cela signifiait que des monstres plus lents étaient dans la masse et qu'au moment de la bataille, ils seraient en retard, ce qui allait peut-être causer des troubles dans le combat, avec une force inattendue et intacte qui viendrait se mêler à la bataille en plein cours. Tous autour de la table étaient conscients que c'était une bataille à ne pas perdre, sous peine de condamner quasiment l'humanité à l'extinction. Un silence lourd s'installa quand des traits de lumières surgirent sur l'écran, preuves du début de la bataille.


	5. Chapitre IV

Chapitre IV : La croisée des chemins du Destin.

Comme l'avait sous-entendu Hulenna, le Village Glaçon détenait une clé importante dans l'arbre des futurs possibles, organigramme décidé par un ordinateur qui compilait toutes les données possibles pour donner des estimations de futurs possibles de l'humanité. La destruction de cette cité nordique réduisait à néant les espoirs de survivance humaine, par l'anéantissement d'une force importante, la baisse de moral conséquente et le chaos politique qui succéderait à l'annonce des trois destructions de cités. Les données satellites étaient envoyées en direct, le délégué à l'armement, le maire d'Utaï, énonça les mesures prises, l'évacuation des habitants de l'agglomération, sauf une poignée d'irréductibles et quelques volontaires, l'envoi de beaucoup de troupes supplétives, du moins celles qui avaient pu gagner la zone avant l'heure du combat. Il y avait là environ cinquante milles hommes des troupes régulières, renforcés de quatre milles volontaires, avec près de la moitié venue de groupes mercenaires. Ils se turent tous, laissant les images leur donner les réponses qu'ils attendaient, personne n'ayant daigné, ou pensé, prévenir les soldats sur place qu'il y allait avoir des ennemis retardataires…

Le général Sebris venait de finir d'entendre les divers rapports que ses subordonnés venaient de faire sur l'état tactique de la situation, que ce soit les dernières observations des monstres, le placement des troupes, les civils récalcitrants, la neige qui menaçait de fondre et de créer une coulée de boue en cas de fonte trop rapide et le moral des troupes. Il soupira avant de regarder les pentes enneigées du Cratère Nord qui dominait l'horizon. Ses yeux noirs perçants lui avaient valu le surnom d'aigle, que les flatteurs associaient aux victoires qu'il avait dû remporter pour accéder si jeune à son poste. C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas encore ses cinquante-deux ans, en paraissant quelques uns de moins avec ses cheveux encore complètement roux, son visage carré et franc qui ne portait encore aucune ride, les mauvaises langues disaient que c'était grâce à des crèmes de beauté, sa carrure imposante pour lui qui frisait les deux mètres de haut pour une largueur d'épaules qui rappelait qu'il n'était pas un quelconque scribouillard, mais un ancien élève des maîtres d'arts martiaux utaïtes. Toutefois, il n'aimait pas être ici. Non pas parce que le combat lui faisait peur, il avait souvent participé avec plus ou moins de réussite à divers tournois du Gold Saucer, mais en fait il avait toujours pensé que sa place était usurpée. Général à quarante-deux ans, une bien belle promotion, réutilisée par les publicités et les médias pour inciter les jeunes à s'engager dans une armée de l'Alliance en perte de vitesse. C'est ça d'ailleurs qui provoquait son ire. Il avait été nommé à ce si haut poste sans avoir de réelles expériences du combat, seulement quelques escarmouches avec les Utaïtes rebelles quand il était dans les fusiliers marins il y avait quelques années et quelques nettoyages de monstres commandités par des cités qui se sentaient menacées ou qui voulaient s'étendre. A part ça, rien. Il pensait bien avoir le soutien de ses hommes, de valeureux fantassins, mais il existait un réel sectarisme dans l'armée qui empêchait à un piéton d'avoir de l'ascendant sur un quelconque marin ou membre du corps aérien, ceci étant réciproque.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur sa carte, examinant la formation qu'il avait adoptée. Il savait qu'il n'avait guère plus d'un quart d'heure pour changer, du moins avant que les monstres n'arrivent. Il savait que les volontaires locaux ne valaient pas grand-chose, quelques uns avaient bien dû se frotter à diverses bestioles, des loups ou des lapins, particulièrement agressifs en cette zone, mais rien de comparable à ce qui allait déferler sous peu. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient été placés au centre du dispositif, la ligne la plus arrière du triple déploiement. Sur toute l'étendue de la gorge, qui servait d'unique passage entre la cité glacée et le Cratère, les troupes fédérales avaient été déployées, sans véhicules qui étaient inefficaces par un tel froid, mais avec quelques obusiers et mortiers. Enfin, occupant le centre de la passe et les plus en avant, se tenaient les deux milles et quelques mercenaires, venus se tailler une réputation pour la plupart. Sebris savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ces hommes étaient les meilleurs au corps à corps et avaient sans doute les meilleures chances de survie lors de l'assaut initial. De plus, une note du président du Conseil de Défense stipulait qu'un des groupes pouvait avoir des revendications, dans ce cas, il fallait s'y plier. Il avait été abasourdi de cet ordre au début, mais se disait au final que c'était la preuve de la faiblesse du pouvoir central, comme le clamait un mercenaire, son visage étant caché par une capuche épaisse, lui permettant d'éviter les gros flocons de neige qui commençaient à chuter lentement. Le général pria pour que cela ne s'éternise pas, la neige rendant les courses et les pas plus difficiles pour les humains.

Il reprit ses jumelles à fort grossissement, se mettant à scruter les alentours. S'il avait renâclé au départ pour prendre la tête des opérations, son opposition ayant été levée grâce à une substantielle compensation, il rageait maintenant de l'attente qui paralysait ses troupes, leur faisant sentir plus rudement la morsure du froid. Il vit un point noir, à environ six kilomètres de la position qu'il tenait. Il fit bouger les molettes pour zoomer et découvrir une forte horde, composée de dragons, de tomberrys et autres horreurs. Il eut une coulée de sueur, marquant son inquiétude. Fin tacticien, il avait étudié avant de venir tous les livres qui compulsaient les espèces vivant dans la zone. Or celles qu'il avait devant les yeux, beaucoup n'avaient pas été vues depuis près de quatre siècles. La partie allait encore plus ardue que dans ses plans les plus pessimistes, car il ne semblait n'y avoir que de ces types d'animaux-là, comme si ces créatures, qui avaient endurées l'enfermement et le dévorement des autres pendant des années, avaient fait un festin des premiers monstres qu'elles trouvèrent à leur sortie. L'apparition soudaine de loups en tête de la colonne ne le rassura guère. Désormais en pleine bataille, il fit signe à son opérateur radio de lancer le mot d'ordre qui annonçait le début des hostilités. L'artillerie se mit en marche, lentement, au goût de Sebris, tandis que les combattants dégainaient leurs armes. Un regard sur les autochtones effrayés à l'arrière lui prouva qu'il avait fait au moins un choix de juste. Quand les monstres furent trop près, les artilleurs abandonnèrent leurs postes pour rejoindre les escouades fédérales. Le choc allait être sanglant se disait le général en dégainant son arme, un long sabre de cavalerie, à la poignée en bronze.

Il vit partir vers un régiment l'un de ses aides de camp, son filleul. Il se rappelait combien il lui avait mené la vie dure et considérait qu'en l'absence de femme qui ait pu avoir la patience de supporter ses longues périodes de service loin d'un domicile quelconque, ce jeune homme était sa seule fierté. Il le vit prendre une longue lance en supplément de son épée, ce qui prouvait qu'au moins une personne avait compris ô combien la lutte serait chaude. Bien évidemment, les renforts aériens sommés d'intervenir n'avaient pas daigné bouger de leurs bases loin au sud. Il se promit de faire tomber quelques têtes dès qu'il serait revenu.

Le premier contact fut terrible. Si des monstres chutaient déjà avant d'atteindre les lignes ennemies, la quasi-totalité put se jeter avec allégresse dans la bataille. Les mercenaires qui encaissaient le premier choc prouvèrent vite leurs valeurs respectives. Si certains s'étaient de faux états de service, ils furent bien vite mis à mort par un monstre quelconque, que ce fusse par le poison, les crocs ou les griffes. La formation en groupes qui avait été depuis longtemps été adoptée pour des raisons économiques, à plusieurs l'on pouvait s'attaquer à des monstres plus importants donc envisager des primes plus grosses, montra son utilité car les mercenaires adaptaient leurs assauts en fonction des monstres en face, accroissant les dégâts qu'ils pouvaient faire. C'était tout bénéfice vu que les ailes commençaient à reculer, les pertes étaient énormément élevées, logique si le manque d'expérience réelle était pris en compte. De plus, la tenue des officiers, avec ses inserts rouges, finit par attirer l'attention des monstres qui choisirent en priorité ces cibles, désorganisant un peu plus la défense.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de carnage, devant l'étendue du désastre, Sebris fit ordonner une retraite progressive vers la ville, là où la défense serait plus organisée et favorisée. Pas à pas, les troupes reculèrent, en assez bon ordre, grâce aux mercenaires qui tenaient bons devant. Il en repéra d'ailleurs deux sortaient du lot, une sorte de couple, issu du même corps, armés tout deux de sabres intermédiaires. Ils semblaient danser, comme un ballet d'acier qui agitait des pétales de sang. La coordination était parfaite, les deux semblant faire corps l'un avec l'autre, telle une créature bicéphale qui se séparait pour sa sécurité. Le général se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment humains, vu la rapidité de leurs mouvements et l'absence de fatigue, mais il repéra deux jeunes mages qui lançaient de temps à autre des sorts sur les deux sabreurs. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, mais remarqua aussi que beaucoup de guerriers encourageaient de la voix les deux escrimeurs, que leur présence faisait aussi remonter le moral des soldats en première ligne, décuplant leurs forces.

En ce moment, les deux mercenaires faisaient face à un dragon assez imposant, ses yeux de feu contrastant avec son corps noir. Ses jets de flammes qui léchaient la neige, la faisant fondre et rendant le terrain boueux, ou ses coups de griffes ne les mettaient pas encore en difficulté. Leurs mouvements le rendait confus, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, et il finit d'ailleurs par la perdre, sur un mouvement parfaitement combiné, la jeune femme sautant légèrement sur la gauche, attirant le regard du monstre qui laissait ainsi son flanc droit sans surveillance, l'homme en profitant pour couper le cou de la bête.

La bataille avait été longue et harassante. Elle s'acheva au début de la nuit, quand les derniers monstres restants quittèrent ce qui était devenu un charnier tant il y avait de cadavres. Beaucoup de survivants étaient blessés, mais ils se joignirent de bon cœur aux cris d'allégresse qui succédèrent à la débandade des monstres. Sebris soupira. Les pertes avaient été énormes, sans doute plus du quart de l'effectif de départ, quelques maisons avaient été brûlées ou endommagées durant la bataille, le nettoyage allait être conséquent pour faire oublier les combats. Pourtant l'atmosphère était presque à l'allégresse en cette rare occasion de fêter une victoire. Après avoir félicité ses divers subordonnés les plus importants, le général se lança sur le champ de bataille, cherchant à apercevoir son filleul, ne prêtant pas plus attention que cela aux hommes qui murmuraient sur son passage. Il finit par accoster un simple soldat fédéral qui se mit à trembler après la question. Il finit par désigner une grande maison à entraient de nombreux hommes qui portaient des corps.

Sebris y courut, sans faire attention si les soldats qui étaient portés étaient des cadavres où des blessés. Il fut stoppé dans sa course par un chirurgien. Ce dernier le mena calmement vers une pièce à part, meublé d'un simple lit en bois noir, drapé de blanc. Sur les draps gisait un corps, celui du jeune homme que cherchait Sebris. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, restant à genoux. Il fut laissé seul un bon moment avant qu'un homme ne vienne lui dire qu'on l'attendait dehors, lui ajoutant de faire attention au passage.

Il sortit, se retrouvant devant l'assemblée des soldats survivants, accompagnés des mercenaires. Les rumeurs qui parcouraient la foule se turent à son arrivée. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, le visage encore défait par la mort de son aide de camp. Il ne portait aucune attention à ces hommes, même si on lui avait conseillé la prudence. Il sut pourquoi quand deux canons de fusils vinrent se coller sur sa tempe et qu'une main s'empara de son arme. Il était en état d'arrestation. Il ne résista pas, estimant inutile de mourir maintenant, se promettant une purge efficace une fois la révolte reprise en main. La cellule était en fait une cave, un peu enneigée, avec des murs de pierres grises. Un seul banc, assez large, était installé avec une couverture de laine grossière et rouge dessus. Il déplia le tissu qui s'avéra très large, s'enroula dedans et s'allongea sur le banc. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Trois heures après, un homme, revêtu d'une longue veste blanche, entra dans la pièce. Son visage aux cheveux de jais qui atteignaient ses épaules et ses yeux bleus rendaient l'ensemble un peu plus attirant encore que ses traits fins et réguliers. Malgré son côté mannequin, il se dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura de prestige, de force et de commandement. Sebris comprit qu'il avait en face de lui le meneur de la révolte. Ce dernier avait apporté son tabouret, qu'il posa en face du lit du général. Il était assez respectueux de son prisonnier, le priant de ne pas se déranger inutilement, d'un ton poli et un brin obséquieux.

Mon général, désolé de tout cela, mais c'était nécessaire, commença le meneur.

Karan c'est ça ? Et bien je trouve que c'est stupide de vous révolter dans un tel moment.

Je sais… L'Arme…Je pense qu'on peut la vaincre, mais la stratégie de la Fédération est trop mauvaise. L'Alliance n'a pas d'armée valable… C'est un fait, la bataille vient encore de le prouver. Si je fais ce coup d'état c'est pour tous nous sauver, théorisa Karan.

C'est très noble, mais que voulez-vous de moi ? Je ne suis qu'une monnaie d'échange…

Vous vous trompez, coupa Karan. Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité en fait. Mon groupe est constitué de meilleurs stratèges et combattants que vous, les informations que vous pouvez détenir, je peux les récupérer grâce à des espions.

Vous me gardez pour m'exécuter , blêmit le général.

Non je vous admire en fait. Vous avez beaucoup de qualités, mais un gros défaut, votre fidélité à la Fédération en tant que système démocratique.

C'est vrai, admit le général un peu plus à l'aise maintenant que sa vie n'était plus en danger.

Je ne vous convaincrais pas en vous demandant de vous rallier au système d'une Fédération oligarchique que je pense instaurer. Alors pour me donner une raison devant les autres de vous épargner, dîtes-moi juste où est la clé, ordonna Karan.

La clé ? Pour piller le trésor de l'Alliance ? Vous rêvez, je savais bien que vous étiez un pillard comme l'annonçait votre réputation, se braqua Sebris.

Calmez-vous, conseilla Karan après avoir ri un long instant. Je ne parle pas de cette clé, mais du secret des Archives, cette fameuse ouverture sur une puissance…

Ah… Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement le prisonnier.

Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Je sais que vous êtes en charge du pénitencier fédéral de Gongaga. Aucun prisonnier n'est entré là-bas depuis la disparition de la population de cette ancienne ville. A part un mystérieux convoi, qui devait contenir cette puissance, vous devez donc en être le possesseur.

J'avais bien compris que c'était de cela que vous parliez, ironisa le général déchu. Mais je n'étais que le gardien du dôme qui renferme l'ancienne cité de Gongaga. Toutefois je ne sais pas comment y pénétrer, ni ce qu'il y est caché.

Je suis fort mécontent, reprit Karan. Il va donc falloir que je m'occupe de faire cracher le morceau à ces chers membres du Conseil. Quant à vous, votre utilité est néante, je vous envoie vos bourreaux, finit l'homme froidement.

Il sortit et fit signe à une dizaine de soldats de rentrer. Ces derniers le firent avec allégresse, laissant seul Karan avec une femme qui devait avoir aux alentours de la trentaine. Les cheveux châtains, les yeux marrons en amande, au visage doux et aux formes qui attiraient les regards de l'immense majorité des soldats. Karan lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à déambuler dans la neige, seuls.

Rei, Sebris était inutile, il ne savait pas où est la pièce manquante, commença Karan. J'ai suivi ton conseil, il est mort.

Bien, reprit calmement Rei. Le plan est juste retardé alors. Il faut mettre la main sur les secrets du Conseil le plus vite possible alors.

Oui. Mais ne crois-tu pas que cela l'incitera à revenir ?

Non, il a perdu son âme, il ne peut pas revenir sans elle.

Et si malgré tout tu te trompais ?

Et bien je n'ai pas oublié sa promesse, répondit Rei avec un sourire cruel.

Loin au sud, un jeune homme d'entre vingt et trente ans tambourinait à une porte. Assez musclé, les yeux aussi verts que les cheveux rivalisaient avec les plumes des corneilles, il était assez grand, devant friser le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Son visage rieur était toutefois traversé d'une cicatrice noire sur la joue, coupant le milieu de cette partie du visage en diagonale. Il dégageait un certain charme, mais en ce moment, il s'évertuait à attirer l'attention de l'homme qu'il voyait en train de s'entraîner à faire des mouvements d'épées avec un long bâton. Ce dernier finit par s'approcher de la porte et par lancer un énorme sort de feu sur son adversaire qui se baissa pour éviter l'attaque. Quand il se releva un volet de fer avait été fermé, coupant tout contact. Il sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro.

Il a refusé, je lui ai pourtant dit que vous aviez besoin de lui ? Elle a fait une belle boulette, il est brisé, il ne se relèvera plus…

Allons Max, ne sois pas si dur avec ton maître. Il reste une carte que nous jouerons le temps voulu, lui répondit la voix rauque de son interlocuteur.


	6. Chapitre V

Chapitre V : Vae Victis

Il ne fallut que trois heures pour que l'information de la révolte militaire n'arrive à Junon, qu'elle soit entendue des membres du Conseil de Défense, qu'ils se préparent et qu'ils arrivent sur place. Ils avaient fait le voyage en avion, un luxueux jet qui servait à Hulenna dans ses voyages habituels. L'équipage était donc le même et les membres avaient ressenti que cette fois-ci, le patron était soucieux.

Ce dernier pensait à Karan, brillant, séducteur, mais trop peu fiable. Certes l'homme et ses neuf compagnons étaient un atout certain dans une bataille comme celle du Village Glaçon ou celle qu'il prévoyait contre Eaque, mais il avait trop soif de pouvoir. Même Sebris n'avait pas pu canaliser l'homme, alors que les rapports indiquaient que l'influence du général sur ses hommes avait tout le temps surpassé celles des autres gradés ou mercenaires qui jouissaient d'une certaine réputation. L'obstacle allait donc être de taille et Dennis se replongea dans divers dossiers. Il étudiait les possibilités de reprendre en main ses troupes fédérales, si cela était fait les Fils du Destin, le groupuscule de Karan serait facilement mis hors de combat. Mais pour autant, il fallait que son offre soit supérieure à celle faite par son ennemi politique. Il soupira et ne fut guère réjoui de voir Hidetada Yamato rejoindre le coin où il avait trouvé refuge. Un sourire affable aux lèvres, ce dernier était pourtant le premier à réclamer la démission du chef du Conseil, jamais de front afin de ne pas se lancer dans un duel de popularité. Il faut dire que la tentative de sécession d'une partie de l'armée, il y avait quatorze ans avait eu lieu à Utaï. La dernière en date avant celle qu'ils allaient devoir résoudre. SI les Kisarigi, descendants de l'illustre ninja Youffie qui faisait de ceux qui avaient résolu la Crise Jénovienne, avaient perdu le pouvoir au profit de la famille Yamato et donc de son patriarche Hidetada, ces derniers avaient été largement impliqués dans les troubles, graissant la patte des indécis. Mais de telles preuves n'avaient été réunies que deux ans après, trop tard pour revenir sur un clan protégé par l'immunité fédérale donnée à la famille d'un des membres du Conseil, mais aussi sur l'exécution des anciens maîtres d'Utaï, fusillés pour haute trahison. Seuls deux enfants en bas âge avaient été épargné, l'un grandissant auprès du patriarche Tion Nanaki qui avait dès lors commencé à envoyé des membres régulièrement au Conseil pour éviter la reprise de telles décisions infâmes à ses yeux, l'autre était élevé par la famille de Laurentis qui chérissait cet enfant et qui avait à cœur de lui redonner sa place une fois l'âge venu. Inutile de dire que cela envenimait les relations entre Mideel et Utaï.

Que pensez-vous faire , commença poliment Hidetada.

J'ai plusieurs options… Vous qui étiez sur place lors de la dernière révolte, vous avez donc l'expérience de ce genre de situation, vous savez ce qui peut pousser des soldats à retourner leurs vestes.

Possible, répondit prudemment l'Utaïte qui semblait flairer un piège.

J'aurai voulu savoir ce que vous me conseilleriez dans une telle situation.

La dernière fois, une hausse des salaires a suffi à disloquer l'union sacrée que les généraux rebelles pensaient avoir instaurée dans leurs rangs.

Ce serait un échec aujourd'hui, soupira Hulenna. A cause de leur leader.

Ce Karan ? Il paraît que vous avez déjà eu recours à ses services il y a quelques années. Qu'a-t-il donc de spécial pour autant vous impressionner ?

Si on ne devait donner qu'un mot pour le définir ce serait charismatique. Il a réuni autour de lui une bande de jeunes gamins à l'époque qui sont devenus chacun des références au combat. Ils sont dévoués corps à âme à lui. Et il possède une sorte d'ascendant naturel sur les autres, il émane de lui une sorte de noblesse, cela force le respect et l'admiration à tous les coups. A vrai dire, le seul point positif, c'est que Sebris ne s'est pas rallié, ce qui lui a coûté la vie, mais nous évite un état de guerre civile proclamée.

Et vous avez des autres options ?

J'allais justement attendre une réponse du docteur Zandov, lança Dennis qui héla son collègue.

Ce dernier apparut la mine morne et terne. Il venait d'éteindre son téléphone et le rentrait dans la poche. Il avait un visage défait et se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche de ses deux interlocuteurs.

Mauvaise nouvelle , demanda Hidetada.

Un atout qui a disparu.

Le maître d'armes de votre fils c'est cela ?

Oui, répondit sobrement Zandov.

Qui était-ce , demanda Hulenna.

Je suis tenu au secret, mais Nanaki a toujours dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais défier l'homme en duel. Il a toute confiance en cette personne, mais ce dernier ne s'est pas remis d'un deuil.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne se bat pas pour nous , lança incrédule l'Utaïte.

Il se considère comme responsable de cette mort, et vit désormais en ermite, il refuse de parler à quiconque. Impossible donc de lui faire part de la situation et de le convaincre.

Bref, il ne faudra compter que sur notre talent oratoire…

Le reste du voyage ne fut guère agréable, le pilote avait eu la consigne de tourner au-dessus du champ de bataille pour évaluer les dégâts. A vue de nez, il faudrait plusieurs mois pour remettre tout cela en état, quelques uns de plus pour construire les éléments défensifs que les villageois ne manqueraient pas de réclamer, pas franchement à tort pour Hulenna qui avait pris connaissance du bilan de la bataille. Ils tournèrent dix minutes de plus au dessus de l'aérodrome, en attente de l'autorisation d'atterrissage. Ils purent voir une masse d'insectes s'agrandir le long du bâtiment de réception des voyageurs, le comité d'accueil était teinté de bleu, la tenue des soldats officiels, héritage de la Shinra.

L'ambiance était subtilement hostile à leur descente d'avion, personne ne les prenait à parti, tous avaient le dos tourné, histoire de leur montrer du mépris. Cela arracha un sourire ironique au chef du Conseil de Défense qui trouvait cette attitude plutôt inquiétante. Une atmosphère violente était préférable, il y avait toujours des failles à exploiter pour diviser les partisans des lynchages, ceux des procès et les révolutionnaires non-violents. Là, tous semblaient faire front et ne présentaient aucune petite différence qui aurait pu être utilisée.

Un bruit de pas lourds et un peu travaillé attira son attention. Dix silhouettes cachées dans de lourds pardessus blancs s'approchaient. Les Fils du destin. Aucun visage n'était discernable pour le moment, les capuches et les cols remontés permettaient de masquer les traits. L'un de ceux du centre s'approcha de Hulenna. Pas tellement grand par rapport à deux des autres personnes du groupes, ni le plus musclé à vue d'œil. Il enleva sa capuche. Des cheveux de la même teinte que l'ébène jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux bleus froids, mais attirants, des traits fins. Karan faisait face à Dennis. Les deux chefs se dévisageaient, un sourire léger sur les lèvres du Fils du Destin, un air stupéfait sur la face du chef du Conseil de Défense. Il avait eu toujours gardé le souvenir de ce jeune homme charmeur et n'aurait jamais cru retrouver le visage intact de son interlocuteur après quatorze ans, dont une bonne partie les armes à la main.

Vous semblez surpris, commença Karan.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu utiliserais la chirurgie esthétique par coquetterie, répliqua Hulenna d'un ton léger.

Jolie réplique. Mais je n'ai pas changé physiquement, je suis simplement assez fort pour éviter les blessures.

Je vois ça, c'en est presque surnaturel que tu n'aies pas changé physiquement en quatorze ans. A croire que tu as mis la main sur la fontaine de Jouvence.

Ah, la fontaine de Jouvence… j'aurais aimé, je serais sans doute riche à cette heure.

Toujours aussi ambitieux à ce que je vois.

On ne change pas une formule gagnante, un proverbe que vous aimez utiliser je crois, répondit poliment Karan. Mais j'aimerais en dire autant que vous.

Le temps fait en effet son œuvre chez moi, enfin le stress, la fatigue et la quantité astronomique de travail aident bien.

En ce moment, c'est sûr que vous ne devez pas chômer, désolé de vous en rajouter.

Allons, tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais, mais je trouve juste que ton moment est très mal choisi à vrai dire.

Vous êtes toujours aussi mauvais expert militaire que lors de la crise d'Utaï il y a quatorze ans. A l'époque vous pensiez que la guerre civile allait être longue, ce ne fut pas le cas grâce à mon intervention. Aujourd'hui, cette révolte est tombée à pic, vous êtes dos au mur, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos troupes contre nous pour garder une chance contre l'Arme.

C'est vrai….

Et vous êtes venu négocier comme il y a quatorze ans, mais à l'époque ce fut un échec cuisant n'est-ce pas ?

La situation était différente, grogna Hulenna. Il y avait plusieurs généraux qui avaient chacun leurs désirs, parfois contradictoires. Il m'a été impossible de choisir un consensus sur lequel tous auraient pu s'accorder. Mais aujourd'hui, sauf erreur de ma part et changement de tes habitudes, tu es le seul chef de cette révolte.

Sans aucun doute, je sais que je peux sauver notre monde, et je sais aussi que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Vous savez, je n'ai pas envie de négocier, vous êtes à ma merci, je pourrais vous faire massacrer sur le champ et prendre votre place.

Sans pouvoir justifier tes actes. Tu as toujours eu des envies de juntes légales.

Vous me connaissez toujours aussi bien, sourit Karan. C'est pour cela que je vous arrête en vue d'un jugement pour haute trahison.

Notre crime , intervint un Hidetada blême.

Vous êtes responsables de la défaite militaire face à l'Arme, de l'impréparation de nos troupes. Vous serez accusés de collaboration avec l'ennemi.

Le long silence qui suivit fut soudain coupé par un éclat de rire, celui du docteur Zandov. Karan lui fit face et les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. Karan reprit la parole avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Mais vous, docteur, vous n'aurez pas le droit au procès. Vous ne faites pas partie de la Fédération, vous avez encouragé la paix face au monstre qui menace de vous anéantir, vous êtes accusé d'espionnage, les rapports des réunions du Conseil de Défense vous incriminent. Vous n'aurez pas de procès, juste vingt minutes pour prier avant que le peloton d'exécution ne se charge de votre cas.

Je partagerais son sort alors, répondit fermement Hulenna.

Courageux. J'admire votre bravoure, et à vrai dire, j'attends toujours une certaine personne que vous auriez dû amener en toute logique avec vous.

Il ne vous considère pas comme une menace, répliqua fermement Zandov. Votre cas lui parait insignifiant, vous n'êtes qu'un avorton qui ne mérite pas qu'il se dérange.

Menteurs ! Je sais comme vous qu'il est devenu un ermite. Vous n'êtes plus aussi convaincants que ce que vous pouviez être. Il est toujours aussi prostré, c'est très amusant en fait… Bon, fini de rigoler, on va passer à la suite, il fait froid, je n'aimerais pas que mes troupes s'enrhument.

La réplique cinglante fut accueillie par un énorme éclat de rire qui secoua les rangs des soldats qui avaient observé la scène avec délectation. Ils se sentaient compris de cet homme qui allait leur permettre de devenir les fers de lance de la glorieuse Reconquête de la Planète face aux monstres de tout acabit qui pullulaient à sa surface. Il ne fallut donc que vingt minutes pour que les télévisions ne soient toutes branchées sur la petite cité nordique. Là, Karan y tint son premier discours public. Il révéla les disparitions des villes de Kalm et de Midgar, entièrement rasées, le résultat sanglant de la bataille du Village Glaçon. Il promit des mesures de répression contre ceux qui avaient permis cela, annonçant du même coup l'exécution du docteur Zandov, causant un vif émoi au Canyon Cosmos, et celle de Dennis Hulenna qui provoqua beaucoup moins de remous dans son fief de Junon. Il continua sur le procès des huit autres traîtres. Cette diatribe fut accueillie avec beaucoup de plaisir dans tous les coins de la Planète où les gens s'extasiaient de voir enfin un homme politique jeune et dynamique, qui voulait faire bouger les choses. Les quelques-uns qui dénonçaient la tendance totalitariste du discours furent peu écoutés ou alors on leur répliquait qu'ils n'étaient que des partisans de l'immobilisme qui rendait la vie toujours plus dangereuse et toujours moins agréable.

Karan profita des dix dernières minutes de la vie de Hulenna pour lui rendre une visite dans sa cellule. Il trouva l'ancien chef d'Etat assis vers la fenêtre, observant paisiblement les nuages blancs. Son tortionnaire était étonné de le voir si serein à la porte de la mort. Il se signala par un raclement de gorge qui détourna le regard de son prisonnier.

Je regardais les nuages, ils sont libres, sans compte à rendre eux…

Ils nous sont supérieurs sur la liberté c'est sûr, mais restent sous la menace du vent, du soleil, du froid…

Vous n'êtes sans doute pas venu pour parler de la poétique des nuages.

Non, en effet, mais de Gongaga. De la cité prison. J'ai regardé les rapports, pas un seul mouvement de prisonniers depuis près de quatorze ans… Qui sont ceux qui mobilisent près de deux milles hommes autour du dôme de protection ?

Je vais devoir vous faire un cours d'Histoire. Rappelez-vous des chroniques d'Engelus, le Cetra Illuminé. Il parle d'une lutte entre les siens, les Tions et un troisième peuple, humanoïde, si ce n'est une gigantesque paire d'ailes noires.

Il affirme que ces Damnés ont été massacré ! Serait-ce l'un des avatars des recherches d'Hojo ?

Non, bien au contraire. Ils étaient en fait cachés dans divers coins du globe et la Shinra a fini par mettre la main sur eux, avant l'arrivée d'Hojo dans l'équipe scientifique. Ils ont rapporté dans les quartiers supérieurs de Midgar près de six milles spécimens, hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, adultes, bébés. Tout le peuple des Damnés avait été capturé au fur et à mesure. Hojo en était d'ailleurs un admirateur et voulait créer quelque chose qui les égale ou les surpasse.

D'où ses recherches avec des « spécimens rares » et du Mako ?

Exact. Toutefois, après la mort de Séphiroth, les habitants de la petite ville de Gongaga ont connu un décroissement de leur nombre. Il y a eu une concertation pour que la ville soit rachetée, à bon prix. Avec des matérias, le dôme a été créé et deux mois après sa mise en marche, tous les Damnés y ont été transférés. Ils n'en ont pas bougé, sauf quand le Conseil de Défense en a utilisé quelques-uns pour ses besoins.

En fait, une main d'œuvre docile, puissante et sous votre coupe. J'en aurai sûrement besoin….

Alors, attention. Le roi Léonidas est arc-bouté sur le passé et veut reconquérir une partie des territoires qui appartenaient à sa tribu dans le passé. N'en libérez qu'une partie si vous voulez éviter de gros ennuis….

Je ne leur laisserais pas le choix, se soumettre et me donner le contingent de soldats que je désire, ou les massacrer.

Alors, prévoyez des troupes, ils mourront plutôt que de trahir les leurs, prophétisa Hulenna.

Cela ne me gêne pas du tout de devoir mettre à mort toute une peuplade, surtout quand elle semble aussi archaïque que celle-là. Toutefois, vous n'en saurez rien, c'est l'heure. Adieu…

Karan sortit de la pièce, laissant quelques soldats en extirper le prisonnier qui se laissa faire. Il croisa le docteur Zandov qui le regardait avec dédain et qui reçut une gifle en retour, dernier moyen d'asseoir sa domination sur l'homme avant de l'envoyer au poteau d'exécution. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil sur la scène, les deux épais tronçons de bois peints en noir qui se dégageaient de la vue de la place neigeuse, la foule importante qui acclama l'entrée du peloton d'exécution, la lecture de l'acte d'accusation, les deux prisonniers liés à leur dernier support qui refusaient le bandeau pour leur cacher la vue, Zandov qui se lançant dans les ordres que ses exécuteurs devaient suivre. Le bruit des douze fusils qui crachaient la mort sur les deux premières victimes des purges du nouveau maître.

Le Fils du Destin sentit une douce main lui caresser le visage et tourna ses yeux pour découvrir Rei, qui regardait la scène avec une pointe d'émotion dans les yeux. Lui aussi se sentait ému de voir deux hommes courageux préférer mourir plutôt que de lutter avec lui. Ils avaient choisi l'ultime liberté, et Karan regrettait le départ de Hulenna, qu'il avait apprécié et sur lequel il aurait voulu compter….

Je vais me rendre à Gongaga, j'ai les informations qu'il me fallait, lança Karan.

D'accord, je vais dire aux autres de s'y préparer, répondit Rei.

J'y vais seul.


End file.
